Kora in Wonderland
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: i knw the tittle sucks-if uve got any bettr 1s PM me or review okay? Kora Zon Castillo is an alice fan, and she's 'odd' cuz of it-or so say people. after running away and following the steps of her hero can she find peace,happyness and maybe love?
1. Chapter 1

** Bonjour my dear readers!!! Tis been a while since I've written or updated my stories-you can blame my boring school, my temperamental computer, and my inspiration & muse leaving me to go to Rio! (Damn u two! I'm stuck here! But its snowing and I get to throw snow ball at people so HA!) Anyway; so yeah, while this all has been going on-I've been having like a BAGILLIONZ of ideas!!! Now I may or may not finish this story-I'm just being truthful okay? Enjoy!!**

**(Oh AND I own NADA of Alice & Wonderland! Any of it! I only own the story (not really the plot cuz it's been used lots of times) and any characters/ places that you don't recognize! Don't SUE ME! Okay-now u can read!)**

London; busy, large, and unique London. With its old world charm-and modern twists! Such a place is completely different to Kora Zon Castillo, who had lived in New York City all her life.

As she relaxed for the last few minutes of her international flight; Kora thought about the reasons she was actually going to London to live. Her father decided he wanted to be a General in the US army again and she needed some one to watch over her. The only person in the world left to watch her was Her. Kora's mother, Genevieve, who was now residing in London as the Madame of a manor that belonged to her new husband and his 2 daughters. And OFCOURSE Kora 'wanted' to go! Yeah; as much as she wants to drink jet fuel.

The flight attended came to Kora and told her that the plane was going to descend-duh! Of course it was; I may be American-but I'm NOT and idiot, though Kora.

Kora glared deadly yet descretely to the flight attendant and told her she knew what was going on. She turned her head to the window before the lady could say anymore. A rude yet good way of saying-'take a hike I don't need you now'. Kora would've preferred to say that-but she was too entranced in the scenery of the UK…

Kora walked into the 'house' that her mother now lived in with her incredibly old new husband (yea, weird huh?). The 'house' was a palace to Kora. She was used to 2 bedroom apartments in a city of 6.7 million-not the freakin Winter Palace.

"Oh there you are my dear!" Kora cringed at the voice; it was the voice of pure EVILE!!!! But she had no choice but to turn and look at her mother.

The 32 year old woman was in a-blech-pink suit that made her look like a Barbie doll running for president in some wayward era where the woman wouldn't get shot-especially by her own children. Her once dark tan skin was now with a pale hue that did NOT look healthy. Her black hair was cut into a shoulder length bob, her make up was full of pink dulls and she even wore pink pumps. Dear God; my mother's a politician's wife! And I'm in hell-great, Kora thought while her mother walked towards her.

"Hello Mother." Kora said trying to act grateful and happy to be in the presence of the pink parade that was her mother and in a different country all together from her home.

"Aww, it's been so long since I last saw you Kora!" Mother said hugging Kora's shoulders and air kissing her check twice.

"It's been 4 years Mother. Not That long." Kora said feeling uncomfortable in her mothers close attention.

"Yes, I am so very sorry about that! I would've invited you to the wedding and such but you were so far away." Mother said weakly-such a baby! Kora thought rolling her eyes.

"Anyway! My dear husband Thaddeus will be here with his delightful daughters-why don't you Uhm..." Mother said looking at Kora's outfit.

"What's wrong with my clothes Mother??" Kora said a bit frayed that her mother was saying something about her wardrobe when she wasn't even there for 4 years.

Kora folded her arms and looked at her pink mother. Kora wore a blue tank top under an open shoulder black sweater with baggy black pants and her dad's old-yet still in good condition-army boots that she took to remember him by. Her layered black hair was in a ponytail and under a black mock army cap. She hadn't put makeup on other than her usual lip balm and midnight colored eyeliner.

"Oh, nothing-much. It's just a bit…boyish. And I only have a DAUGHTER not a little Boy." Mother said with a sickly sweet smile.

Boyish!?! Just because I'm not wearing PINK, Kora thought darkly and angrily-but the best way to fight her mother was to be sneaky. Letting emotions wild only mucks up your view of what's going on and you end up losing.

"Then WHAT do you suppose I wear Mother Dearest?" Kora said with a sneer at her now uncomfortable Mother.

"Well, I'm sure that maybe Mary Bella has some clothes that'll be big enough for you…"She said looking away nervously.

"Big enough?" Kora asked as she looked at her body; she wasn't skinny but she was flat stomached with large hips/thighs and a similarly large chest area.

"Yes, you're a bit overweight. Now let's see if there's something-

"No thank you Mother-I'm sure I'll find something 'appropriate' for YOUR family." Kora said as she left to the room she figured would be hers –and she was right.

After getting dressed Kora put her special deck of cards in her pocket and left her room. Her room was grand and all but it was a bit dull, and Kora hadn't eaten since she left the airport back at New York, so she walked towards where she felt the kitchen would be.

When Kora walked into the kitchen, she saw double-literally. There were two tall girls with straight flat brown hair, gray steel eyes and in white lace dresses that didn't look very conservative. The dresses were more like tank top sundresses that were made out of thin yet fine lace that reached above their knees and on their feet were white wedge sandals.

The twins just looked down at Kora with slight curiosity in their eyes; but there was also a hint of utter distain and revulsion.

"Who are you?" One said to Kora

"Kora, I'm-"Kora was cut off by the sounds of her mothers heels clicking towards them. "Great…" she uttered as her mothers shoe sounds were being mimicked by a heavier step.

"Ahh; there you are Kora dear. I'm glad you dressed more…"Mother's voice trailed off as she fully looked at Kora's outfit of a blue t-shirt with a picture of 4 cards-each from a different house of cards and each different numbered-summing up to 13, her black mini-ish skirt with jagged edges, black and white striped stockings and her boots from before.

"More what Genevieve?" A rather tall man with powdery white hair and wrinkles asked coming up behind mother.

"Oh, Thaddeus! This is my Uhm…daughter-Kora." Said Mother quite nervously, as if she had everything riding on the meeting of her only biological daughter and her new husband who was so old you could see time starting to beat against him.

"A pleasure to meet you Kora" He said shaking her hand politely.

Hmm, maybe he's not so bad, Kora thought, but she felt 2 pairs of steel gray eyes ensemble themselves into her back as her attention was on being polite to Thaddeus.

"Same here-uhm, Mr. Thaddeus." Kora said

The twins snickered cruelly at Kora's words but only they laughed. Thaddeus just smiled at Kora and shook his head.

"That's okay; just call me Thaddeus, okay Kora?" he said as he and Mother walked away leaving just me and the evil twins.

Kora didn't feel like talking with the 2 chicks so she walked to the garden/forest behind the Manor, it was cool how they lived in London but still lived in (or at least at the edge of) the forests and gardens that were naturally there in the UK.

At the edge of the Forest Kora heard the twins not 7 steps behind her.

"You don't belong here." One of the Girls said.

Kora was one to be quick tempered. All her life she'd been ridiculed for her love of things that were odd-like her love for Alice and Wonderland. Kora had all the books-all versions-in English and she read them all at least 15 times this past year. She loved myths and legends and since Lewis Carroll's story caused so much attention; her attention drew towards it nearly automatically. But when her ideas didn't mesh with the ideas of others; she was punished for it and deemed too weird to belong anywhere.

Kora turned and glared at the twins with anger in her eyes. The twins stood still and tense, for fear or indifference.

"What did you say?" Kora asked with her arms at her sides; attempting to be civil.

"My dear sister said that you really don't belong here. Not ONLY are you an American, but you dress WORSE than any American I've ever seen too" The one on the left said.

"Forgive me; but I don't even know your names, so I wasn't really listening." Kora said with a smirk at the end

"I am Joy." said the one on the right who had freckles over the bridge of her nose.

"I am Melody" said the one on the left who seemed to have a larger nose than the two girls.

"Ah, interesting." Kora said with very little emotion, these girls didn't really like her so why should she try to be the bigger person here? Wasn't SHE the guest?

"What's so interesting?" asked Melody with a sneer

"Yeah-what kind of name is Kora any way?" Joy said after her

"Kora is the 1st part of my name you twits." Kora said rolling her eyes and she started to walk to the forest to lose the two twits and their tiresome chatter.

"You can't go in there!" one of them said, Kora didn't care enough to turn around and see who said it

"No one's allowed there!"

All the more reason to go in…Kora thought as she continued to go deeper and deeper into the forest

"We'll tell your mother!"

Like she'd care-or like I'd care…

"Come back Kora!"

Make me…

After some time Kora couldn't here the voices anymore; and she was fine with that. Actually she was a bit concerned but the worst thing that could happen would be that Kora was lost. That's it. Yea she could be attacked by some animal-but Kora didn't know of any ravenous animals that lived in the outskirts of the London country side other than quite harmless rabbits. And Kora figured she could survive a bunny attack.

As time progressed Kora became drowsy-why? Maybe lack of food. Maybe her body was really tired. Maybe she was in a strange dream and she was still actually asleep on the plane and the rude flight attendant was going to wake her up.

Kora mentally-and probably physically-shrugged and sat down/flopped down next to a rather unimpressive oak (or maybe cedar…) tree with a rather messily hidden hole. As Kora sat there she felt her eyes close and her hands roam the hole; it was rather large-maybe it was a fox hole? Where there any around here? Kora was getting sleepier and sleepier…and before she knew it-she was asleep and-like one of her favorite women in history/fiction-going down…down…down…the rabbit hole…..

* * *

**KYA! I DID IT!! I FINALLY DID IT!! THIS IDEA HAS BEEN FLOATING IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE AND I THOUGHT I'D LOSE IT!!! BUT I DIDN'T! AND I FINISHED THE 1****ST**** CHAPTER!!! ONTO THE NEXT ONE!!! (hopefully it'll be done before my 15****th**** birthday-December 28****th****!) Please review!!! I need REVIEWS!!!! I'm practically BEGGING HERE!!! WAHHAHAHA REVIEW!!! Thank you for your time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHAHA! I am still alive!!!! Now; I looked and NO ONE even LOOKED at my story-this hurts me. But alas, I WILL survive. Onto the next awesome chapter of Kora in Wonderland (I'm serious; please review or PM me cuz this title SUCKS! And I'm the one that came up with it!!!!) **

**Disclaimer-I own nada. I wish I did-oh do I wish I did…but I'm just a broke chick who loves to read and write and thus I am here on (it's a good site) writing my own stories…damn u Lewis Carroll!!! (He's the real owner)**

He looked at the girl who was just laying there on the floor. She seemed to be sleeping contently but the woods wasn't a place for her to be sleeping-for 1, it wasn't really lady like, 2, the many occupants of the Wonder woods would enjoy her company in their meal rather than in a conversation-and 3, well he didn't really know-but he had to get her out of the woods.

"Miss?" he asked the girl who was sleeping soundly.

He poked her shoulder to wake her up; but still she didn't even stir up.

He sighed and picked the girl up-it was the gentleman thing to do, and even though he was Mad, that didn't mean he wasn't a gentleman; well sometimes he could be one.

He walked the short distance from the woods to his home in less than 5 minutes and then he realized he wasn't going to make his good friend Hare's tea party.

Oh well, he thought, at least I know Hare will probably bring the tea party to me and then I can finally have tea-its been at least 30 minutes since my last cup!

When he got to his home, he placed the sleeping girl on the bed in the guest room at the end of the hall of the 2nd floor. He placed a soft blanket on her and turned to leave but then he heard the girl shifting and he froze.

As she stretched and started to sit up with her eyes still closed, he noticed something, she wasn't from around any where even near Wonderland. Her hair, which was in a pony tail, was a mixture of straight, curly, and wavy-it was even in frayed layers that came to 2 inches past her slender shoulders. She had skin the color of tea with milk-tan but not too dark-yet not too light. He wondered what color eyes would be…

"Ugh" she said as she rubbed her right eye as if trying to rub the sleepiness that was still in her.

He knew that she might be a bit peckish-who isn't after being asleep? So he ran to the kitchen to fetch some tea (of course) and scones (Hare's recipe) and ran back with out spilling a drop of tea or crumb of scone.

She was still rubbing her right eye when he came in.

"Hungry, Love?" he asked, he didn't know why he called her Love, but it suited her in a way.

"What?" she said opening her eyes to show large (yet, appropriate for her face structure) hazel colored eyes that was more of a mixture of blues, greens, and browns than just one color.

"I asked if you were hungry, silly." He said to her rolling his eyes

"Uhm…yeah-I guess. Where am I?" she asked as he set the food on the empty nightstand next to the bed she was on.

"You don't know?" How peculiar, he thought.

"Nope" she said with a 'pop' on the p

"That's easy, your in a bed-in my home." He said sitting down on a chair next to her, he loved confusing people

"I know THAT, well not the whole 'your home' thing-but still. Where, as in the larger aspect am I?"

"Oh." He said, "You're in Wonderland."

He said Wonderland…he freakin said Wonderland…Wonderland…

Kora's mind went blank and it focused just on that sentence; 'You're in Wonderland'…

"Love?" the guy said as he shook Kora's shoulder

"Huh? Oh yeah-hey." Kora snapped out of her mini zone out

"So, what is your name?" the guy said.

Kora looked up at him to get a better look at him. He had on a large green top hat with a white card peaking out of the violet ribbon around it that said 10/6. He also had an orange over coat that had a green lining with raised violet 'S' shaped swirls, under it was a navy blue/black vest and under that was a crisp white button shirt that didn't have the top 3 button done, which showed a rather odd looking scar that seemed faded yet still quiet visible. He wore black pants and also shoes that resembled Converse.

"Kora. What about you?" she looked at his directly and saw a pair of crystal blue sapphires looking at her from behind a curtain of softly curled black bangs that turned into 2 ponytails in the back of his head, each being held by small white bows.

"I'm Reginald Jonathan Alexander Radian Hatter the III" he said with a full waist bow

"Long name, my full name is Kora Zon Castillo" she said as she took a sip of the warm tea he gave her, it tasted like peppermint and honey but there was a hint of rose hips and hiscibus.

"Hmm, an unusual name" he said as he noisily sipped his tea

"And yours isn't?"

"Ah, touché, love, touché" he said with a slight smile.

"REGGIE!!!!" a voice called out from the first floor

"Ah, that must be Hare. HARE! I'M UP HERE!!!!" Reginald (or Reggie as some call him) yelled out loudly-so loudly that Kora had to cover her ears but she could still hear the noise and feel her ears ringing

"Oh, okay!" the voice said as the sound of someone-or something was coming up the stairs and to the room

"Who's Hare, Mr. Hatter?" Kora asked

"I am" said a rather enormous (at least compared to normal ones) brown hare with shaggy blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a pink nose above 2 white buck teeth. He wore a waist coat that was mustard yellow with a plaid green vest.

"Why, hello there Hare" Reginald said sweetly to his long time friend

"Good day Reggie, you didn't come to the tea party so I figured I bring it to you. But now I see why you were…absent." Hare said looking at Kora with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on his mouth

"Uhm, this is Kora. I found her in the Woods on my way to the tea party, she was fast asleep and it would be greatly un-gentleman like if I were to just LEAVE her there, so I took her to my home and uhm…" Reginald trailed off when he realized that he was actually rambling and was being stared at by Hare and said girl

"So THAT'S how I got here." Said Kora as she got off the bed.

"So where are you from my dear?" Hare asked

"I'm New York actually, but my father wanted to be back in the military-as a General or something, so my Mother is or was, watching me-for about an hour in London with her new husband and his twin daughters Happy and Musical I think their names are…anyway so I wandered off and fell asleep. Thus why I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming in the woods back at London" Kora said plainly while she smoothed out her wrinkled outfit.

"London you say? Isn't that where Alice is from?" Hare asked to Reginald who nodded

"Alice? As in THE Alice Liddell?" Kora said/asked the two men/male bunny

"Who else, love?" Reginald said as he refilled his tea cup

"Do you know Alice?" asked the Hare

"Not really-but I've always loved learning about Wonderland and since Alice Liddell is the one that Lewis Carroll wrote about I've always wanted to actually MEET her-but she's from the 1800's and I couldn't even find any of her descendents on the internet so…What?" The guys were just looking at her as if she said she wore her shoes as gloves and gloves as socks

"So, you're NOT from around here huh?" the Hare asked

"No. I'm not-hey, could I meet her?"

"Her who?" asked Reginald

"Alice! Oh please! Please!" Kora asked as she folded her hands together in a begging gesture

"Only if you answer a riddle for me" said the mad hatter

"Oh not with the riddle AGAIN Reggie-you'll never get an answer" Hare said folding his arms and rolling his eyes in a disapproving motion

"Oh hush Hare, you'll turn your fur as white as White's fur if you keep on worrying, now Love, How is a Raven like a writing desk?" he asked with a snobbish tone

Kora started thinking about the riddle

"Well?" asked Reginald

"She wont know it-even the dam Caterpillar doesn't even-"

"Because they both required Inked feathers/quills. Ravens can't be Ravens without their black feathers and you can't use an old fashion writing desk without an inked feather/quill. Also another answer could be that the poet Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both."

"Bravo, a wonderful answer, love" cried Reginald

"She actually answered it?" hare said disbelievingly

"What? You didn't think I could did you huh Hare?" Kora said with a smirk and her arms crossed on her chest

"Well no; no one has. Now he's gunna come up with another riddle-which I'm both thankful for and rueful about." The hare said

"Oh please Hare, it's not like I asked EVERYONE the riddle." Reginald said waving his hand in a 'psha' gesture

"Oh, but you DID, and now you're going to ask EVERYONE whatever new riddle you come up with" said the hare with a smile.

Kora laughed at their conversation

"Now, love. I do believe I promised to bring to Alice if you answered my riddle, did I not?" said Reginald as he adjusted his over coat

"Yea, you did-but you don't HAVE to-"

"Oh don't go disagreeing with him my dear, he'll win eventually. It's best you just let him do this. If not than he'll chatter my ears off about it-please, you'd be doing me a favor" pleaded the hare to Kora.

She smiled softly and nodded at Hare

"Alright then, take me to Alice, Mad Hatter" Kora said proudly

"But of course, love" the Hatter said and he and Kora walked out of his home to find Alice.

* * *

** WAHOO! I actually finished chapter 2!!! And on Christmas too! Phew, I thought I'd just drop this story after 1 chapter, but thankfully I didn't! okay, so please press that magical button below you to review! Please? Have some holiday spirit people!!! Oh well, please review if you can! I'm not sure who to pair my character up with just yet cuz theirs always Cheshire Cat (I'll try to make him cute) and the new white knight!!! Oh and Jack of Hearts too! Oh well, please review or PM (I recommend private messaging me cuz I'll answer faster) any comments and or requests! And if you are flamers and you didn't read my profile or any of my other stories than know this-I WILL USE UR FLAMES TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS!!!!!! Thank you-Hahaha! Until next time! ~Kamiierial **


	3. Chapter 3

**KYA!! Two chapters down and a third one right here!!! Who says Shiro Miso Soup doesn't do anything for your brain-while listening to Guns-n-Roses too! Ha! I laugh at the fools who said that! HA! (hehehehe im goin nuts here people) **

**Se la vi! **

**Disclaimer- how many times do I have to say it? I'm just a dirt poor-yet very cute-Hispanic chick who isn't very normal and only owns her weird ideas! There's no WAY I cud ever own something as kool as Alice in Wonderland-and I'd rather not cuz then other AiW lovers would try to like kill me for it or something-so im good and own nada! (I don't own Converse either…)**

**Side note-sorry I haven't been updating much-my lil bro got pneumonia-poor baby (he's 3) and the curse of the holidays has hit my family REAL bad-curse u holidays…**

**Okay-so on to the STORY!!!!!**

* * *

Hatter sat down on a mushroom in the forest to rest his tired feet and hopefully drink some tea if he could, he was tired from the walk to Alice's home-which was actually a castle near the Pool of Tears.

"Why are you sitting down?" asked his companion Kora.

She had been asking questions about Wonderland nearly non-stop for the past 5 minutes-Hatter was surprised that she wasn't Caterpillar Blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Because, you silly little girl, I am quite tired-and I haven't had tea in some time either." Hatter said bluntly as he took out a tea cup from his left coat pocket

"I am not a silly little girl, Mr. Hatter" Kora said crossing her arms in a huff.

"Oh, hot cross buns-don't be so cross and get your knickers in a twist, love. You are more tart than a lemon cart if you ask me-"

"But I didn't-and I am neither cross or tart-your just a lunatic who is tired after 10 minutes of walking" she said rather crossly

"Uh-uh-uhhh my dear love; I am not a lunatic. I am simply Mad. My name IS Mad Hatter, remember?" he smirked at her irritated face and clenched fists

She crossed her arms again over her chest and tilted her head slightly.

"I thought your name was Reginald, Mr. Hatter?"

"But I am mainly called Mad Hatter, and please do not call me Mr. Hatter."

"Why, Mr. Hatter? Is Hatter not your surname?" she wore a small smirk with her words

"Yes," he sighed, "It is-but the title of Mr. Hatter makes me sound like an old coot." He had a feeling this little spat with her was going to escalate but he couldn't help but enjoy getting under her skin

"Considering everything-I'd think you were just that" she stated and sat on a mushroom some 2 feet from Hatter

"I beg your pardon? You know-you are ruder than Alice was when I first met her-and she was about 10 years old." Even though it was a small argument of sorts Hatter could feel his heart beat a little faster than before; but the reason was unknown to him.

"Ah-ha! You just said that you knew Alice when she was 10!"

"And? Your point is?"

"Alice is from the 1800's-either people from Wonderland do not age-or you're over 100 years old." She said laced with pride as she smirked triumphantly

"I-I…uhm..." was all Hatter could really say as the girl seemed to soak up the win more and more

"See? And that is also why I am not a 'silly little girl'; a silly little girl wouldn't be able to twist your words like that either"

Hatter was at a lost for words. This strange girl he had met just not too long ago had given two answers for his riddle-a riddle that nearly no one was able to answer for…God knows how many years-and now is basically winning-or just won-an argument against him. Even Hare usually gave up the small disagreements with Hatter after just a few moments. But this girl had actually gaining the upper hand against him.

* * *

"Mr. Hatter?" Kora waved a hand in front of her companions face as she tried to call him to attention.

He had been spacing out for about five minutes and she was starting to get a bit worried. She felt guilty for arguing with him over something so….trivial. She knew she had a bad habit for saying things with out really thinking them through-thus why she had so few and true friends. She liked to gloat-and did it unconsciously at times. She also didn't like the feeling of guilt at all either.

"Ugh! Mr. Hatter!" She said loudly as she shook his left shoulder

"Huh?" he said as he snapped out of it

"Are you okay? You were zoned out for like five minutes there" Kora found there was genuine concern in her voice-but she tried to ignore it, the man (who wasn't really a man but more a boy her age-but time in the world she was in was confusing to her) called her tart and silly! Though he was being kind enough to bring her to Alice too…

"I was? Well, then-seems like we should get on with our journey to Alice hmm?" He said as he stood up from his mushroom seat, drank the magically appeared tea in his tea cup and placed the cup back into his coat pocket.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said something out of turn okay?" Kora said to Hatter, she was apologizing in her own way really.

"Its okay, love" He said shrugging his shoulders at her as if he figured she was gunna apologize anyway and it was nothing-to that she rolled her eyes and stood up as well.

"So…which way Mr. Hatter?"

"This way-

"Mr. Hatter? That's a new one, Reginald." A voice said from a near by tree.

"Who's that?" Kora asked.

Both Kora and Hatter looked up to see a boy about 17 years old with pale pink and dark purple striped jeans that slung low at his hips, a lilac long sleeved open button down shirt that seemed slightly see through, purple Converse, bold grass green eyes with 7 slits of gold in each eye, maroon colored hair that reached to the base of his neck-but it was spiky and seemed to be everywhere, yet still quite stylish-and finally 2 cat ears that were similarly striped like his jeans-one of which had a quite large gold earring.

Though he was probably not even real (said the practical side of Kora's mind) the boy/man in the tree was eerily handsome, and Kora had seemed to lose her wits and felt her throat close.

"Why hello, Cat" Hatter said with a slight hint of distain in his voice-yet it was so slight that Kora almost didn't catch it

"Where are we off too, Reggie?" The strange man (handsome yet strange) said to Hatter with a bit of sarcasm

"To see Alice, why do you ask?" Kora had found her voice and asked him

"Curiosity, you can call it my dear. Hmm…you aren't from Wonderland are you?" he asked with slight interest

"Didn't anyone tell you that Curiosity killed the Cat?" Kora asked the man, earning a scowl from him and a light chuckle from Hatter-whom she had forgotten for a was even there for a moment

"No, one has ever told me that." The man said, though it was more to himself than to her. "But, never the less-I am a cat and we cats don't really care much for such idiotic sayings"

"And what is your name?" She asked him

"Ah, I see you remember your manners-something Reggie here has forgotten" the man said with humor

"I only use my manners in presence of those who really deserve them-but it would seem that maybe Kora-and not you-does." Hatter turned to Kora and gestured to the man in the tree. "This is Cat; usually and formally known as Cheshire Cat-but I usually call him Cat"

"Oh." Kora could sense some friction between Cat (or Cheshire Cat) and Hatter, and it seemed to go deeper than they let on. She turned to Cat and gave a slight wave to him-she was never one for curtsies. "Hello, Cat. I'm Kora"

"Kora? Odd name." he said as he jumped to the ground in front of Kora and Hatter.

His comment on her name hit a nerve; even though Hatter had said something similar, it was said rather politely. Not at all like Cat's comment.

"And you don't think having cat ears is normal?" she said clenching her right fist

"Here? In Wonderland? Not at all-unless you don't have a tail of course", he said as a long pale pink and dark purple tail appeared behind him and started to move rather lively, "Don't you have cat's were you're from?"

"Yes, we do-but only full cats, not people with cat ears and tails"

"Really? So you are from the same place as Alice-your world sounds rather boring, you know" he said walking closer to Kora

"Yeah, I know…anyway; nice meeting you Cheshire Cat-but Mr. Hatter was taking me to meet Alice-

"You mean Reggie was taking you to see Queen Alice?" Cat looked at Hatter, and said in a hushed tone, "Have you finally lost your mind?"

"Yeah…wait-Queen Alice? I thought she gave up that title." Kora didn't hear what Cat said to Hatter but it didn't seem to be something good because Hatter looked a bit ashamed.

"Who told you that?" asked Cat who now looked Kora

"The books of her adventures in Wonderland said she gave up the title of Queen"

"Nope, she rather enjoyed being Queen my dear-maybe she might've thought of giving up the title, but she didn't."

"Wait-I'm confused! Please explain." Kora was lost in the conversation.

Cat sighed and took hold of Kora's shoulder, "Look, Kora, the stuff you read in those books aren't exactly what happened, okay? They say that Alice left right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she didn't. She didn't want to leave actually", he said looking at Hatter for a moment with a grin, "She REALLY wanted to stay-so she did. Who were we Wonder Landers to say no to the girl who challenged our world-made it change-and dethroned the Red Queen? She was greatly loved. More loved by some" another look and grin at Hatter, "than others…the reason Wonderland has changed so much than what you probably thought it would be is because the imagination of those children from your 'Reality' comes here and changes it."

"But how?" Kora asked

"No one knows really-some think that since Alice stood here, she is the reason that the connection to your world lets in the imagination that changes Wonderland around. Some times it for the better actually. And since Alice is the White Queen, she holds a lot of power and uses it to help out who ever she can." Said the Hatter who was looking a bit uncomfortable

"But…imagination from your world can also be bad…lately some twisted stuff has been happening and it's not really safe for people to be lurking around the Wonderland woods. Especially if they're just a hatter and a small girl from 'Reality'"

"I am not small" Kora said narrowing her eyes to Cat

"Oh yes you are" was all he said as he stood up straight and towered above her some 5 inches or so

"Hmph" she said as she realized that she was small compared to Cat-and Hatter who was actually an inch taller than Cat

"Anyway, but if you want to go to Queen Alice-then go ahead-just don't get caught by The Red Queen's men…"

"Wait! You said Alice dethroned her!" Kora said

"Yes, but that's the thing with all the Dark Imagination lately-it brought back that hag and gave her back her power. Now Queen Alice has got her hands full-maybe even Alice isn't safe."

"What about the White Knight?" Kora asked-the thought of the dreaded Red Queen coming back to hurt Kora's hero (or heroine) was actually scaring her

"Ahh…well it would seem that Charlie has retired-the job of the White Knight went to his son."

Kora heard Hatter scuff rather loudly

"His son?" Kora asked

"Charlie Jr. the new-handsome-White Knight." Cat said while looking at Hatter who was slightly red with his head down.

"Hatter? Are you okay?" Kora asked touching his shoulder

"Oh, he's fine. Scars on the heart are hard to heal…but he's Mad-he'll get over it." Cat said and draped his arm around Kora's shoulder

"What do you mean?" Kora asked. Though Hatter wasn't really close to her, Kora couldn't help but want to know his pain so she could help stop it.

"I'll tell you later, sweet heart-or maybe Reggie will; oh well. So, have fun on your way to the White Castle! But don't worry, I'll be watching so if Reggie gets you into trouble-I'll find you, okay?" Cat said to Kora who was a bit preoccupied by Hatter being distressed, not that Cat really noticed-or cared. He merely shrugged and kissed Kora's cheek-only to disappear when she registered what had happened and started to blush.

"Don't worry, love. Believe me or not-that Cat's Madder than I Am." said Hatter who had regained his composure and smiled at Kora.

"I'm beginning to think I'm not dreaming Mr. Hatter." She said to him

"Oh? So do you want to leave?" He said

"No, maybe I'll stick around-this place sounds rather interesting."

"Didn't you tell Cat that Curiosity killed the Cat?" he asked as they started walking

"Yes." She touched her cheek where Cat had kissed her, "But I'm pretty sure that it probably only applies to cats-that and Stupidity killed the Cat actually-Curiosity was just framed"

To that Hatter laughed…it was a nice sound to Kora. Maybe I should keep him laughing, whatever Cat said really upset Hatter, thought Kora as they started to make their way to Alice yet again….

* * *

**FINALLY!!! (Sigh) chapter 3 is done! Okay peoplez-u know the drill! Please press that magical little button below-the green one-and review!!!! Thank you!!!!**

** ~Kamiierial ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Wow…Nobody reviewed on the last chapter (if u did, I apologize, I probably didn't see the review as of yet)! Ouch…that really hurts me. So, either it was REALLY bad, or people just didn't read it at all… **** Oh well, I've got a kick ass idea, and I'll be damned if I let it go to waste!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

As they progressed in their journey Kora couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. And since Kora was a bit paranoid-this unsettled her to no end.

"Kora?" Hatter asked her as she was looking at the trees around the clearing they were in. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like someone's watching us…like when I'm reading a book and I KNOW that someone is watching the main character-I'm just waiting for whoever's watching to come out already-it's freaking me out!" she cried to him

"Well maybe you have a point, usually we would've walked into the White Rabbit or Mock Turtle-or even a talking Flower-but since the Red Queen's been back, many Wonder Lander's are wise enough-even if they are a bit odd-to stay in groups and in their homes or places they figure the Red Queen won't send her men out. But even THEN, it's not completely safe."

"What do you mean?"

"The Red Queen has been using the Dark Imagination to twist around the minds of some of the Wonder Lander's her men capture to assist in finding-well…whatever she's been looking for-other than Alice's throne." His voice had dropped to a more serious tone, "Or she usually kills the captives…she's gotten more cruel then before-not even, now she's just-evil."

Kora felt her blood drain and her heart speed up, what was going on? How did Dark Imagination corrupt the Red Queen even more? Right after it brought back her power! But most important of all, how could it be stopped?

"Who works for her?" she asked

"It's hard to tell. So few survive being captured"

"How do YOU know?"

"Because," he started to say to her as he took in a deep breath, "Hare was captured too. I had to purposely get captured to find him and get free from her prison so he would live."

Wow, Kora thought, that's real friendship right there…

"Where's the Prison?"

He shrugged at her as he stopped and sat on the uprising root of a rather large tree

"What does that mean? Didn't you get out?" she asked him

"Yes, we did-but when I was shipped there, I was in a crowded carriage, the cell had NO windows at all-and when I did find Hare, we left when it seemed like Night time because there were fewer guards and it was dark when we did get outside. We were able to run-and I mean really Run-back to the Wonder Woods during the night but it took a lot out of us. That's why Hare didn't come with us; he was tortured back at the prison-and the mere thought of him risking going back is enough for him to stay home-even without tea." He said-his voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Wow…that's…horrible. I hope Alice finds a way to stop the Red Queen-it sounds like the hag really went off the deep end." Kora sat next to Hatter and yawned a bit.

"Alice will…she always does…", was all he said before she started to fall asleep, while leaning on his shoulder, not that he minded much because he too fell asleep…

* * *

**Short-I know! BUT I wanted to get this out of the way so the next chapter could make a bit more sense-you'll get it when you read the next chapter. Now, please review! Even if you don't really like it or not, please review! (Yes, I'm being a review whore right now-don't judge)**

** ~until next time! Kamiierial ;-)**


End file.
